


Everything Is Fine

by manly_man



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: ;)), F/F, One Shot, and i'm not giving it to her, hidgens being hidgens, honestly though mel needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manly_man/pseuds/manly_man
Summary: A series of one shots about Melissa because I rp'd as her once and now I love her.
Relationships: Melissa/Emma Perkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Everything Is Fine

Melissa looked off. That's what Hidgens first noticed about her when she came to his doorstep, claiming Emma had invited her. Ever since Black Friday she had looked off, but most people attributed that to the fact that she was knocked out and crushed by a support beam, not to the fact she hasn't slept in days and was probably underfed, dehydrated and exhausted.

Yet she still stayed awake for Ethan when they felt sad, or had nightmares about their parents, or just needed someone to talk to. She still made hot chocolates for Hannah and Tim in the morning when they asked for one. She still stayed awake just long enough to finish that last Star Wars movie with them. She still went searching for Deb when she was lost in the woods, and she followed her to the Black and White to fight Wiggly, and would've willingly done it again.

So nobody worried about her. She was fine, clearly, just a little pale. Nobody noticed the nail marks on her arms and palms, or the spots of dried blood where she had constantly been cut open to try and save Hannah. Nobody saw the dark circles.under her eyes because they were covered by her glasses.

She was sick, no doubt about it, but no one saw. They noticed at first, but she had gotten better, right? She was fine. Great, even. Never better.

But there were moments, in that first month at Hidgens' house, that she had let herself show signs of weakness. Like when she left her door open and lay, face on the ground, crying. Or when she left the piles of tissues beside her bed from when she had an awful cold and couldn't get up, but didn't let anyone else see. Or when she sat on the kitchen floor, covered in her own blood, and didn't speak for hours. Melissa had her moments of weakness, but nobody ever saw, because there were always more important things for her to do.


End file.
